Het Wolvenlied: Proloog
Het Wolvenlied: Overzicht Het was de nacht waarin Nadura, een wolf van de wolvenroedel, het leiderschap zou overnemen van de Grijze Wolf, die te oud was geworden om zijn roedel te kunnen leiden. Alle wolven waren gekomen. Van op de hoogste bergen tot de donkerste bossen. De grijze en zwarte vachten van de bergwolven vermengden zich met de bruine vachten van de boswolven. Het was een speciaal moment, het was logisch dat elke roedel kwam. Het open terrein op de vlakte werd overspoeld door wolven die zich rond de Platte Rots kwamen verzamelen. De volle maan scheen helder over de open plek en keek waakzaam toe over de vele wolven. Nadura sprong met haar jonge slanke lichaam op het platte rotsblok. Het gebeurd niet vaak dat een wolf leider wordt, het duurt heel lang tot de huidige leider sterft, of in dit geval van ouderdom zijn plaats afstaat. De Grijze Wolf had de roedel lang goed gediend. Hij was een wijze wolf, en de beste die je maar kon wensen. Maar nu was de tijd gekomen dat de Grijze Wolf het leiderschap overliet aan zijn dochter, Nadura, waar hij zielsveel van hield. Nazima, de partner van de Grijze Wolf was heel lang geleden overleden aan een ziekte. Ze had een vreselijke ziekte, die niet overwinbaar was. Elke dag werd ze zieker en zieker. Ze had op een dag zichzelf de open plek op gesleurd om te smeken naar de maan om haar haar leven terug te geven. Haar oude leven... Hoe ze ooit was. Lief, knap en loyaal. 'Als ik zou sterven, mijn liefste, weet dan dat jij de roedel moet overnemen. Ik hou zielsveel van je, en ik weet dat je ook zielsveel van de roedel houdt. Geef ze evenveel liefde zoals je dat voor mij zou geven, bescherm ze en zorg dat ze veilig en gezond zijn...' had de Grijze Wolf gezegd. Een paar manen nadat hij dat gezegd had, was Nazima vreselijk ziek geworden. De Grijze Wolf had elke nacht gehuild. Elke nacht een hele nacht lang; om te smeken naar de maan om zijn partner te helpen. Maar de maan, die wij enorm belangrijk vinden, had ons verlaten. Hij had niets gedaan om Nazima te helpen. Ze werd alleen maar zieker en zieker... Tot op een dag dat de Grijze Wolf haar lichaam had gevonden. Hij was er kapot van. Uiteindelijk heeft hij zichzelf over zijn verdriet heen gesleurd en zijn verleden achter zich gelaten. De dood van Nazima bleef nog in alle harten van de wolven, het was een vreselijke dood die geen enkele wolf ooit zou vergeten. Alle wolven van de verschillende gebieden kwamen tezamen op deze plek, om Nadura tot leider te maken. Het was een stille zwarte nacht, met maar enkele sterren die aan de zwarte hemel zwak fonkelden. Maar het belangrijkste voor ons, is dat de maan er is. Soms is hij er niet, en zijn de kwade wolken er om de maan te verbieden om te komen. Wij houden niet van die kwade wolken. Het enige wat zij doen is onrust brengen. Ofwel geven zij ons onweer en veel regen, of ze verstoppen zelfs de zon! En soms maken ze zelfs zo'n harde ruzie dat we ze kunnen horen schreeuwen. Ze maken dan woeste geluiden, en dan halen ze vuurstokken boven, en verwoesten ze het woud met de vlammen die ze achterlaten. De maan is belangrijk voor ons. Ze geeft ons rust, steun en als we problemen hebben kunnen we altijd bij haar terecht. Dan gaan we naar de open plek waar we ze goed kunnen zien en dan vertellen we al onze problemen aan haar door te huilen. We huilen zelfs de hele nacht door! En als het de volgende dag is, gaat het al een stuk beter en zien we al het positieve in. En dat is wat ons wolf maakt. De maan is het belangrijkste wat bestaat in ons leven. Nadura stond zo zelfzeker op het rotsblok dat ze nu al leiderschap uitstraalde. Ik wist dat ze een goede leider zou worden. Ze keek naar de maan, en haar ogen weerspiegelden het maanlicht en deden haar ogen glimmen in de duisternis. Nadura's vader, de Grijze Wolf sprong naast haar. Hij had een grijze vacht en zilver rond zijn snuit waardoor hij er oud uit zag. Hij likte zijn dochter over de kop voordat hij een stap achteruit zette om vol bewondering naar zijn dochter te kijken. Nadura bleef naar de maan kijken en ik wist dat ze met de maan sprak. Het was zo'n speciaal moment, en elke wolf hield stil zijn mond. Na een paar hartslagen die eeuwig leken te duren, richtte Nadura haar blik op haar vader. Ze knikte en vervolgens zette de Grijze Wolf een stap naar voren op het rotsblok. 'Nadura is leider! De maan sprak tot haar en ze is goedgekeurd! Lang leve de Witte Wolf! De nieuwe leider!' Meteen klonk er gejuich. 'Witte Wolf! Witte Wolf! Leider van de wolvenroedel!' De wolven juichten enthousiast naar de nieuwe leider van de wolvenroedel. Alle roedels die hier waren, van een enorme afstand ver, die dagenlang hadden gereisd, juichten nu voor een nieuwe leider. Daarvoor waren ze gekomen. En nu was het moment aangebroken. De andere leiders sprongen ook op de Platte Rots en knikten de nieuwe leider toe. Er waren nu veel leiders, want er waren veel wolvenroedels. De Witte Wolf richtte haar kop op de maan die helderder scheen dan anders. De andere leiders volgden haar voorbeeld en gooiden hun kop naar achter om een hele nacht lang te huilen naar de maan. Ook alle andere wolven die op de open plek stonden, huilden mee. Dit was het Wolvenlied. De aankondiging van een nieuwe leider. Categorie:Het Wolvenlied Categorie:Het Wolvenlied: hoofdstukken Categorie:Nevellicht Categorie:Nevellicht: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal